Elethia Soren
The energetic, alcoholic, and stealthy assassin of the party who introduced herself to them by threatening a member in their sleep and then becoming the reason behind a bar fight in Redmon. She has stayed with the group after becoming close friends with them while searching for her lost brother. Personality Elethia is a very impulsive person who often tosses logic out the window, instead relying on her gut instincts and pure skill to get her out of sticky situations. This mostly shows whenever she steals money or treasure from most anyone she can, to varying degrees of success. This leads to lots of self-injury and recklessness that she pretends to not be aware of. Despite her impulsiveness, Elethia often doesn't object to racist terms used against her. She instead quiets down and grits her teeth through the worst of it. When she gets nervous or sad she isolates herself in a crowd of strangers, brothel tabs, and waves of alcohol. She is constantly surprised when people compliment her, causing her to try and wave off any encouragement with bashful stammering. She also tends to be somewhat morbid and surprisingly pessimistic at times. But she is devoted and extremely loyal to people who have shown her true kindness, usually to the point where Elethia would jump off a cliff if it meant she could save their life in return. Lore What You All Know Elethia used to be a street urchin that stole to survive on a day to day basis. She somehow found an adoptive brother, another teifling named Marzipan, who she searches for to this day. At some point of her life she lost her tail, though she has waved concern aside by saying "its only genetics". Actual Lore Unknown. Notable Equipment Magical Longsword A longsword that, when unsheathed, is surrounded by a light purple fog of arcane magic. Like, A Billion Knives If you hurt her friends she will cut you without hesitation, punk. Relationships Altheron "He's a racist asshole. Oooh, 'don't push on the stereotypes of your kind here' ohoo like he can't stand some gore? I'm glad we left that ship with him on it. Good riddance." Faror Wendhert "Faror is a nobleman. Stands to straight, always acting like he knows just a bit more than you, and whines about cash when he just needs to get some on his own. I can't stand him sometimes. But then again he's not really a rich guy. He can actually admit when he's messed up and he has way more determination in him than any of the pasty richies I used to steal from. Plus I trust him to hold strong in a fight, and I'd save his back anytime he needs it. I still remember what he did for me in that village, you know. He's got a good heart under a pretentious attitude." Jiu Yai "I like Jiu. He's smart, capable, independent, quiet, stern, and still a really nice guy in the end. He doesn't get some of my jokes and he's kinda slow on the uptake sometimes but that's okay. He's a great fighter. Like, shit, he's better than me with a bow! I'd trust him with my life. Probably already have actually. Hehe, yeah. Really nice guy. Seeing him smile is good. I uhm, I like seeing him smile. It suits him." Kara Skarn "I don't know all to much about the whole 'pact with a devil' thing she has but whatever powers she got from it she uses really well. Like, really well. Maybe with a bit to much brute force but hey, it gets the job done. I can't complain about her, except for when she used to call me a demon. But she doesn't do that anymore so she's pretty much only positive at this point. Maybe there's a few to many sexual innuendos but even those have dropped recently. I wish I could know her better to be honest." Syble "SYBLE!!! YEEEAHHHHH SYBLEEEEE!!!! MY GIRL!!! HOO YEAH!! Syble is the best sister anyone could ever have in the history of sister having. She always compliments me and she's such an optimist it's hard not to have a smile on your face when you talk to her! I really like her, gods, I know Marzipan would adore her when the two of them meet. I just wish she was more cautious about trusting people. I almost had a heart attack when that elf bitch knocked her out. Gods, if she had really hurt her I'd- Ugh. I don't ever want to think about that to much." Category:NPCs Category:Balliz Characters Category:Rouges Category:Teiflings